


Miguel Alvarez Lands the Big One

by scotgirl



Series: Miguel Alvarez Goes Fishing [11]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotgirl/pseuds/scotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel and Ryan have an somewhat expected and very satisfying encounter, during which the fishing expedition reaches its conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miguel Alvarez Lands the Big One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/gifts), [giraffex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffex/gifts), [Jean_C_Pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/gifts).



When Ryan opened the door and saw Miguel, he hesitated for a beat before entering the room, tentatively closing the door. The Latino's intensity unnerved him. "Get in here, O'Reily. You and I need to have a real conversation."

"What's got you hot and bothered, Miguelito?"

As if he didn't know. "You do, Ryan! Stop fucking around with me, like I'm one of your projects. I'm tired, okay? Real tired of having my emotions jacked with. You came on to me sexually. But you need to know I won't be your little bitch, your Miguelito, or whatever the fuck you're thinking. I want you, you make me hot. I don't really understand why. I'm no fucking fag. It's just you I'm drawn to. But if you're gonna fuck with my head, then fuck it. I don't need that shit after all the other bullshit I've put up with in Oz. I want an equal relationship, and respect. If we can take it from there . . . . "

Miguel had noticed that Ryan dropped his gaze from Miguel's about halfway through his speech. He figured the motherfucker couldn't take being called out on his bullshit, but he, Miguel, would speak his piece; fuck the consequences. Now that he was through telling Ryan how it was, he stood, tense, and waited for the other man's response.

"Cyril's card, Miguel. Did you figure it out? I meant what I wrote.". Ryan still wouldn't look into Miguel's eyes. "Fucking with people is what I know how to do in here, man. Jacking with them, like you said. I've been doing it for so long now, I don't know how to be real anymore."

"Let me show you, then.". Miguel stepped up to Ryan and tipped his chin up with a finger, so the man would meet his eyes. "This," he kissed Ryan's lips, "is real.". Miguel took Ryan's hand in his own, turned up his palm, and kissed it. Then, he placed the palm on his very hard cock. "I'm hard for you, too, Ryan."

Ryan blew out a breath that he didn't seem to have noticed he'd been holding. " I don't know how to do this, Miguel. There's something inside you that makes me want to connect. I don't let anyone into my head. I never did. So if you want a relationship with me, you'll have to show me how."

The admission of uncertainty, of validation. It sounded sincere, and Miguel damn sure hoped it was, because he was going to go with it, right here, right now. "Ryan," he whispered. "Come here.". As Ryan stepped into Miguel's arms, Miguel kissed him again, barely brushing Ryan's lips, his eyelids, his cheeks and his chin. Almost like the dream-Ryan, the Irishman tilted his face to kiss Miguel deeply, a lover's kiss. Miguel wrapped his arms around Ryan, fingers threading through Ryan's hair as passion began to overtake the giving of comfort and assurance. Ryan was into it, his tongue exploring Miguel's mouth, teeth clashing on teeth. Breathing, panting, into Miguel's mouth.

Miguel reached down to unbutton Ryan's pants, pull down the zipper, push down every article of clothing that covered Ryan's cock and his ass. He had to touch that cock, and when he wrapped his hand around Ryan's erection, Ryan gave a very satisfying moan of pleasure. "Miguel, I need to feel you, too. Get your pants down!"

"Help me out here, " Miguel rasped. He didn't want to release that deliciously hard cock to fumble with his pants. So Ryan awkwardly undid them, and both men pushed them down to Miguel's knees, releasing Miguel's hard cock. Miguel reached to place Ryan's hand on his erection, but Ryan was already grabbing at him, pumping him fast as he rubbed the pre-come from the head, down Miguel's shaft. With sudden inspiration, Miguel grasped both men's cocks and started pumping them together. After a beat, Ryan's hand joined his. Bliss! Then Miguel felt the sensations preceding his orgasm. "I'm going to come, Ryan.".

"So am I, Miguel. Kiss me again."

As their lips met, mouths opened, tongues thrusted into each other's mouths, Ryan and Miguel exploded into orgasm. Sticky juices spattered, and Miguel, always a sensate lover, was nearly overwhelmed by the sounds, sights and aromas of sex. "Ryan, I can't stand up any more. Let's sit."

Ryan murmured his assent, and the two men slid together onto the floor, doing their best to pull up their pants in order to keep their bare butts off of the linoleum. Ryan buried his head in Miguel's armpit, snuggling in, pushing his face into Miguel. Miguel wrapped one arm around Ryan's waist and let his other hand trail through Ryan's hair. He kissed the top of Ryan's head and inhaled the aroma, just as he'd taken in the scent of his son's head in his recent dream. It was a musky, sensual smell that was individually Ryan's. It was wonderful.

"Ryan, we need to go back to Em City," again, spoken in a whisper, as speech seemed invasive to the atmosphere somehow.

"Give me a minute, Miguel. There's a very happy hack somewhere nearby whose palm I greased to give us at least 30 minutes. I figured I might have to beat the shit out of you. This was . . . Much better."

Miguel extricated himself from Ryan for a moment. "How much more time? Five minutes? Ten?"

"Something like that. Now stop talking. We can do that out there.". Ryan pulled Miguel in for another kiss, then another. As Miguel slid his hands under Ryan's T-shirt, trailing them over his chest, he whispered, "Mi captura," and snuggled in to Ryan, nuzzling his neck.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> "Mi captura"- My catch


End file.
